


Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It was wrong. It was all so wrong.The setting. The emotions. The people.And yet he still wanted it all.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 15





	Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The title indicates what song allowed me to come up with this fic, you're welcome

Nayuta swore even Reon couldn't make him this irritated.

The campus library was supposed to be the one place he could find some peace and quiet to concentrate on his assignments and/or lyrics. However, it had become the most infuriating setting and he was getting absolutely nothing of the sort done.

He was currently wishing he'd taken the literature major instead of law. Why was he taking law again? His brain was struggling to remember the reason. He hated every second of it. If he was a literature major then sure it would mean having to see Reon and Yuto's stupid faces more than he'd like but at least there would be one person he wouldn't mind seeing more often than not.

How was it possible to find something so captivating and not have it be his? 

Right now he wished he could trade bassists between the bands but several people would have torches and pitchforks banging at his door if he dared. It would give him a good opportunity to get closer to a certain someone though. Dammit.

Life was ever so cruel and totally unfair.

A few tables away from him, he watched as skilled hands twisted and scratched pen across paper with ease and a natural flow of ink releasing from the writing utensil. Was he working away at an assignment or perhaps even writing more lyrics that Nayuta might have a chance to sing again? 

When had he become this fixated on someone like Matoba Wataru anyway? Every instinct told him it was wrong. He shouldn't feel this way - especially about another boy. All he needed was his music, right? That's all he should be thinking about and yet he wanted to be closer to the other. He wanted to sit beside him and talk with him. He wanted to slide his arm around him and ward off anybody who might have their eye on him. He wanted to touch knees beneath the table and watch him blush.

But God did he want to, more than anything, hold those hands in his own.

Were they as soft as they looked? Or did playing the bass mould them into a texture of their own? If he pressed a kiss in just the right place, how would it feel against his lips? If he kissed him at all how would it taste on his own lips? He was definitely overthinking things but he didn't care in this moment. He just wanted him.

He wanted to be more selfish than he should be allowed to be. 

Taking a last look at his own work and figuring he would get nothing done while Wataru's presence took up all the space in his head, Nayuta shoved his belongings away after writing a small note, folding it roughly and sighing silently to himself as he stood and made his way to the exit point of the room.

He dropped his note onto Wataru's table as he passed and managed to share a quick look of surprise with him before he hurried himself out of there as casually as he could. He didn't know what Wataru would do and frankly he didn't care if his desire never granted him what he wanted but...he could still hope.

Just a little.

_"Hey. If you need a break from noisy bandmates then meet me at this place written on the back. It'll help us both in the long run if you're interested."_


End file.
